


Of baths and Chiss

by Sithy



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Houses, Csilla, Fluff, M/M, rubadub Pellaeon gets in a tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithy/pseuds/Sithy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A helpless little piece of fluff, re-surrected for NaNoWriMo 2014. Thrawn, Pellaeon, a visit to Csilla and a bath house. PWP?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of baths and Chiss

**Author's Note:**

> I am helplessly rusty when it comes to writing. There is probably OOC behaviour for the both of them. This is meant to go inside my larger NaNo story somewhere. This is also unbeta'd and written in 2012.  
> However, I had a lot of fun writing it, and I think FUN should be the keyword for all of us :).  
> Have fun this NaNo, write something, you're ALL awesome and if I can publish a silly little thing, so can you!
> 
> Hints at a friend's fic, linked in the end notes.

Pellaeon wasn’t quite sure how he had ended up in a bath house on Csilla. In fact, a week before everything went to hell, he’d never even heard of the place.

Thrawn had asked his Captain to join him on leave to his homeplanet. Normally Pellaeon would have declined, but a few unfortunate incidents ending with a junior officer needing medical assistence after a datapad had mysteriously ended up being slammed into his face had made Thrawn decide Pellaeon needed a break.

Maybe he did. Lately he couldn’t focus on work because he kept getting distracted. Kept getting distracted by ridiculously raunchy thoughts about the Grand Admiral, in fact. He, Gilad Pellaeon, (in)famous womaniser of the Imperial Fleet, had gotten the hots for a man. He found himself staring at Thrawn and imagining all the things the Admiral could do to him. All too often his thoughts ended up in the gutter.

Of course there was absolutely no way the Grand Admiral would even be remotely interested in him, that’d be just too lucky and Pellaeon hadn’t gotten lucky in years. The unfortunate junior officer had just stepped in as he was thinking about all of this, and the bad news he’d brought had been the final straw. Right, perhaps he hadn’t deserved getting the datapad slammed into his face, but Pellaeon was sure it had been a one-off thing, the boy’s broken nose could be fixed, and he would get his thoughts under control. Maybe.

The thought of spending an entire week alone with Thrawn however, had sent his mind spinning with all the possibilities. Worst Thrawn could do was drag him to a museum for the entire week. He might even learn more about the mystery that was Thrawn, it was worth a shot, anyway.

Thrawn had failed to mention that the entire planet was bloody cold. There also wasn’t much he learned about Thrawn apart from the man having a love for really spicy food, so so much for that. Because he was so darn cold and miserable all the time, he had agreed to joining Thrawn on a trip to something he called a bathing house. Probably some kind of pool, Pellaeon had decided. He had thankfully remembered to pack his swimming trunks and if anything, it’d at least be warm with a nice view of Thrawn.

So he had thought.

Standing in a steamy room surrounded by very tall, very naked Chiss, he wished the ground would just hurry up and swallow him. _This is what you wanted_ , said the voice in his head which was popping up more and more these days, _you were hoping to catch a glimpse of Thrawn naked._ I’m about to get a lot more than a glimpse, Pellaeon grumbled at the voice.

“You…must have forgotten to inform me of the no clothes rule, sir” Pellaeon said, feeling decidedly out of place and slipping back into military mode because of it. “Did I?” Thrawn said innocently. “No matter, you humans are so uptight with your nudity taboos. There is nothing odd about bathing in the nude, I daresay you will enjoy yourself.” Thrawn sounded positively cheering which was a new thing. Pellaeon wondered if he’d planned this from the start. Knowing Thrawn, he probably had. With a plan B, C and D as well. He suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. “So uhm, we take off our clothes and jump in? I’m not sure if I can…”

Thrawn then muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _Tycho always liked it_ , but Pellaeon decided his mind must be playing tricks on him because there was no way Thrawn would have been here with a known Rebel. “Fine,” he said, making up his mind. “I’ll go.” Stripping and pretending he did this daily, he walked after Thrawn. Keeping his eyes firmly to the floor, he soon found himself of the edge of a round pool, steam rising from it.

Pellaeon had to admit, as he sunk down slowly in the warm water, that he might start to enjoy this very much, indeed. He couldn’t help moaning softly as warm water relaxed muscles that had been tense for too long. He heard a sort of choked-off snort from the other side of the pool and his eyes snapped open. He’d almost forgotten Thrawn had gone in with him. Was it his wishful thinking, or did Thrawn look ridiculously pleased?

It seemed he hadn’t been imagining things because Thrawn was as cheerful as Pellaeon had ever seen him. He showed at least a hundred different soaps and lotions, though he admitted most wouldn’t do much for human skin. There were soaps that turned into fluffy mountains of foam, soaps that fizzed, soaps that gave his skin an odd, blue sheen and even soaps that heated up, working miracles on his muscles.

Of course his thoughts soon wandered again. Thrawn was simply stunning out of uniform. He had the long, lean muscles of a swimmer or a dancer. His skin was smooth, without a single imperfection. The man was annoyingly perfect. He’d love to run his hands all over that smooth chest just to feel how perfect he was exactly, slide them down slowly and —

“Want me to do your back, Gilad?” Pellaeon was rudely awakened from his musings by the object of his desire who had somehow ended up sitting right next to him. Thrawn’s look was way too knowing and Pellaeon blushed. “I’ll take that as a yes” said Thrawn, that smug look on his face again. Moving to grab a piece of the heating soap he’d shown earlier, he ended up sitting pressed against Pellaeon.

 _Go for it!_ The annoying voice in his head had come back. _You’ve been dreaming about this for months. Turn around and grab him. See if that blue colour goes all the way down. You’d rather have him do -other- things, anyway!_

Soon after that the annoying little voice shut itself up. Force. The man was good with his hands. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before.

“Are you always this noisy?” the Chiss suddenly whispered in his ear. “What?” Pellaeon said, rather confused. “Noise level, dear Gilad, you’re being rather loud about this” Thrawn said, sounding as if Life Day had come early.

Suddenly, Pellaeon’s pent-up frustrations took over. “Why don’t you see for yourself if I’m always noisy, sir” he hissed. Thrawn chuckled. “I think I will, Gilad.” His hands suddenly moved to Pellaeon’s chest, exploring. “It took you long enough to admit it, anyway, sweet well-mannered human…” Pellaeon gasped as Thrawn’s hands moved lower, his breath hot in his neck. Making a soft purring sound at the back of his throat, Thrawn moved to nibble at Pellaeon’s neck, taking extra time to tease at the sensative spots behind Pellaeon’s ears.

Pressing Pellaeon close to his chest with one arm, Thrawn’s other hand had sneaked down and was stroking Pellaeon’s cock. Moving along his length, he chuckled again. “Dear Captain, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this” emphasising the words by tightening his grip every so slightly.

He was very good with his hands, indeed. Twisting his hand, squeezing at just the right moment, Pellaeon felt like he could explode any minute. Maybe he had died and gotten into some sort of pleasant afterlife, because there was no way this was real, no way his sexy superior was actually jerking him off, pressed against him and clearly aroused as well…

Pellaeon stopped thinking entirely after that. He shouted Thrawn’s name as he came, not caring about where he was or what the Chiss might make of this.

“Gilad?” Thrawn said softly as Pellaeon was catching his breath “Maybe we should find out if you’re loud in other situations as well…”

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go, ridiculous fluff. Want to drool helplessly over Thrawn and Pellaeon with me? Find me at mssithy.tumblr.com
> 
> "Tycho always liked it" from here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/837144/chapters/1594681


End file.
